Supernatural The Giny
by Luna umbra
Summary: Dean and Sam have had it with each other... Sam is sick and winy; Dean thinks there is a giny in an old warehouse, but of course Sam doesn't! they still go there, but what will they find? Hurt!Dean Hurt!Sam Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!


_**Supernatural FanFic ~ The Giny**_

-------------------------------------------------

I am really sorry if my english sucks! I hope it won't keep you from reading it, though! ;)  
Reviews are most welcome!

----------------------------------------------------

"Sam, I'm not having this discussion again!" Dean said angry.  
"But Dean -" Sam started.  
"No Sam!" Dean cut him of. He glared at Sam. Then he turned towards the door again. Sam was only a second behind. They looked at each other, guns in the hands, and then with a smoothness from years of experience they entered the old warehouse. It was dark in there. A long hallway erupted in front of them. Together they started moving forward, scanning te area thoroughly. After a while a door was visible in the wall. As they drew nearer they saw it was a large, metal, double-door, and it was blackened, like a fire had once torched it.  
"Ah, come on Dean! This looks nothing like the description he gave us. A large, wooden, Chinese looking gate. This is a door, a metal door, in a warehouse of all things! We could be hunting that werewolf right now!"  
"Sam!" Dean glared at him.  
"Dean, come on! That giny ain't here!"  
"Sam! If you don't shut up right now, I might do it for you!" he glared at Sam angrily. Sam felt the anger rising in him. He didn't want to be here. He was tired, exhausted, he felt like crap. It seemed like he had picked up a virus in town. He couldn't keep his food in, his skin was hot, yet cold had nestled itself in his bones, and he shivered all the time. His head was pounding, his body ached. His body needed rest, not that he was willing to give it to him, but he rather not wanted to waste his time looking for a giny that wasn't here. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep in the impala while they were driving to their next hunt. He started to tremble all over, and his legs felt like rubber. That Dean had even allowed him to come on this hunt was beyond him. Normally Dean was willing to tie him to the bed if he wanted to come hunting while being sick. It's true that he had tried to hide it from Dean, but normally Dean had known he was sick even before Sam himself knew it. And normally Dean was on full-brother-alert. Not that he missed it. It just felt different. He wiped the moisture from his forehead with his hand, and wiped his sweaty bangs from his eyes. He looked at Dean, and saw the angry frown. He took his position at the door.  
Dean nodded, and they stormed into the room, guns drawn, and silver knives dipped in lams-blood ready. They ran into a huge room. It was filled with large bookcases, tables, chairs; it looked like a giant, old library. There was a thin wall in front of them, separating the left from the right side. They looked at each other and both took a side. Dean turned left, and Sam turned to the right. They were systematically searching the area.

Sam was up at the large bookcase, with a big black J on it. He was looking down the path, then he suddenly felt it, through his shivers and feverish chills. How he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him. And as suddenly as he had felt it, his body was slammed into the wall. His already pounding head beat hard against the wall and he saw black spots dancing in front of him. Then his body was pulled from the wall, and slammed into a bookcase, and than back against another. He fell onto the floor, but his body was pulled into a kneeing position and dragged across the path next to the bookcase. He was pulled to the table, and with a deafening crack he slammed into it and doubled over. He felt all the air being knocked out of him. He could swear he felt some ribs break. He let out a scream. But he wasn't given any time to lie around. This wasn't a giny, this was a poltergeist... a strong one. Then he felt his body being pulled up. He flew through the air, and slammed against the ceiling, than he fell down again. Sam couldn't think anymore. He didn't know what was up or down. He had lost all sense of direction. He was dizzy, his head was swirling in a vortex of colours and sounds. Whole his body ached, and screamed in agony. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt the darkness pulling at him, wishing for him to let it consume him. He tried with all his might to stay awake, to stay concious, all he wished for was for Dean to be save. For Dean to recognise wat this was, and get himself to safety. He screamed again as he felt skin being teared apart, and something being run through his body, something that felt like a stake. "Deeaaaan!" he screamed, before he could stop himself.

Dean looked down the bookshelves. There wasn't a sign from the damn giny anywhere. He hated to admit it, but maybe Sam was right. It was just not what he expected. He had done the research, hell, Sam had even done the research. They had been hunting a werewolf, when they suddenly stumbled across this information. They had both come to the conclusion that a giny was held up somewhere around here. An eyewitness had told them what his hideout looked like. Dean had immediately wanted to follow up on it, but Sam had doubts. Dean had wanted to come alone. He had seen the way Sam looked, had known that he was sick. But Sam wouldn't let him come alone. That freaking Sam. He hadn't wanted to come, but sure as hell didn't let Dean go by himself. And Dean knew he needed him. If it was a giny than that meant that he needed help. He couldn't take that creature out by himself. It was way to strong for that. Therefore he had let Sam come along on this hunt. But as soon as they arrived here, Sam's doubts seemed to be right. It didn't look anything like the things the eyewitness had told them. It seemed a false trail. Not that he told Sam this. Man, the bitch had been whining and bitching 'til Dean was just about an inch away from beating his pie-hole shut. Okey, the trail seemed false, but it was no reason not to check it out anyway. He just wanted some time apart from his brother, so that they could both cool down. Then he suddenly heard a loud crash, and as he looked around he saw the thin wall swaying lightly.

"Sam!" he called out, all his anger flown out the window, and on full-brother alert immediately. He heard another crash, and a muffled whimper.  
"Sam!" he called out again, running towards the end of the wall to get to his brother. He heard another deafening crash, and heard Sam cry out in pain. Dean turned right at the corner and made his way to Sam. He saw Sam slamming against the sealing, and then fall back down again.  
"Deeeeaaaaan!" he heard Sam cry out in agony. Dean was worried sick now. He wanted to know if Sam was alright. Wanted to know what this _thing_ was. He wanted to know how to kill it, and wanted to do right now for hurting his brother. He rounded the corner and took a sharp intake of breath. He saw Sam lying on the floor, face-down. The kid had actually managed to fall on the leg of the overthrown and broken table. The wooden stake was plunged through his abdomen, leaving Sam trembling and bleeding like a pig. Dean made his way towards him, but he suddenly felt his body being pulled through the air, and being slammed against the wall. He felt his head hitting the wall hard, and saw black spots dancing in front of him. He tried to blink away the dark spots, and tried to ignore the pounding headache that had immediately made his way into his head.  
"Sam!" he yelled, trying to get some kind of reaction from the limp form on the floor. He saw Sam stir, and opening his eyes.  
"Sam!" he called again. Sam lifted his head slightly.  
"De'n" he managed to choke out. Than he registered that Dean was nailed to the wall. Suddenly he was alert, and felt the adrenaline rush through him.  
"Dean! It is a poltergeist!" he called to his brother.  
"I got that!" Dean answered.  
"The bags!" Sam said, as he tried to get of the floor. Yet he had no succes. He was laying on the table, and pinned onto it. He groaned as he tried to separate the leg from the table. Then he felt his body being pulled again, and being thrown against the bookcase. He felt his wound brutally being ripped apart, before the table-leg finally let go of the table, and his body was suspended into the air. Then he felt all the air being knocked out of his lungs. He felt the wooden stake shift in his wound. He gasped for breath. He heard Dean calling his name. Then his body fell heavily onto the floor. Then he heard a loud noise behind him. He lifted his head up, and saw the heavy bookcase swaying heavily.  
"Sam, get out of there!" he heard Dean yell. Adrenaline rushed through his body and with all his might he crawled away from the bookcase. With a deafening crash the bookcase came down. Sam felt his lower body being crushed. He felt his ribs break, his legs snap, he could hardly draw breath. He couldn't think anymore. His head was heavy, his eyes saw nothing, his ears were plugged, and he couldn't here Dean call out his name. He hardly felt that his body was being pulled again. Even with the bookcase crushing him, his body was pulled out from beneath it. With his last energy he screamed in agony as his broken bones splintered even more. He was shoved across the floor, and slammed hard against the wall where another table stood. He crashed in it, and lay crumpled on the floor, unable to move, unable to make a sound, unable to stay awake any longer. _Dean, I am sorry_. With that he gave into the pulling darkness.

"Sam! Sam! Don't do this! Stay awake! Damn it Sam! Sam!" Dean screamed his lungs off. Suddenly he saw chairs and books flying around. Like a tornado ran through the library. The books crashed against the walls, the chairs splintered against the ceiling. A chair hit Dean in the torso, and knocked the breath out of him. _We are so screwed! _Then he felt his body being pulled, and he flew through the air hitting a bookcase in his way.  
"Aaah!" he called out. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled at the poltergeist. Knowing it wouldn't do any good, but having the need to express his anger. He grabbed a large iron poke flying through mid-air, and threw it to the ceiling. It was just as effective as if he'd used it on a spirit. The poltergeist let go of Dean, and he fell heavily onto the floor.  
He groaned, and tried to blink away the black spots dancing in front of him. Then he shook his head, and got up quickly. He knew the only way to defeat this poltergeist was to cleanse this place. He quickly dove towards his dufflebag, and in his roll pulled it open. He quickly drew out four small bags, and ran as hard as he could towards the nearest corner. He made no way of carefully making a hole in the wall. He kicked a hole into the plastered wall, and plunged the bag in. He didn't waste a second, and made way to the next corner. The library was huge, and it took a while to reach it. There he too made quick way of plunging the bag into the wall. Then he got up, and ran towards the next corner. Now the poltergeist seemed to know what he was doing, and began throwing books, tables and chairs at him. But now too he was able to put the bag in the wall. He ran towards the last corner. But now he was thrown against the wall, and held there. He saw iron pokes rise into the air.  
"Damn!" he whispered, and tried to find anything that might help him. But it seemed that this time, he was really screwed. There was only one thing he could do.  
"Sam!" he yelled, trying to get his brother to wake, and move. "Sam! Wake up! Sam! I need your help! Sam! Saaaaaaaam!" he yelled frantically.

Sam heard something... someone.... someone was calling him. Then he registered that it was Dean. _Dean_ he thought, and he opened his eyes a crack. He saw Dean hanging on the wall. And he saw iron pokes hanging in front of him.  
"Sam!" Dean called again. Then the pokes flew forward. Two of them hit Dean, and he yelled out. Sam couldn't move, couldn't twitch, he couldn't even call out to Dean. He suddenly felt a cold feeling wash over him. A cold feeling filled with energy. He closed his eyes, as he felt a headache building up quickly. He panted, and tried to catch a breath. His body began to ache even more, and he felt his muscles tense even more. _Dean!_ He thought over and over again. And suddenly he found himself standing up, and facing the ceiling. He felt his broken legs tremble, but he couldn't feel the pain.

"Let go of him" he felt himself saying. Dean turned his head towards Sam. He couldn't believe what he saw. When Dean was still nailed to the wall, Sam stretched out his left hand, and he felt energy building up in it. "Last change!" he said. But the poltergeist still didn't react. It seemed to wait it out. Then suddenly Sam felt the tension leave his hand, he felt his energy being drained, and saw a black light wave erupt form the ceiling. Then he felt all the tension leave the library. The presence was gone. He fell down to the floor, unconscious.

Dean fell down to the floor again, hard. For a moment he tried to catch his breath, and looked down at his body. With a groan he pulled out the poke from his arm, and the other from his side. He looked at it, and saw that it was hardly serious. Then he shook his head, as to come out of a trance, and quickly stood up and ran towards his brother. Sam was laying faced down on the floor. His clothes were drenched with blood. Dean looked at the wound from the wooden table-leg, and saw that it was in fact broken, still clutched into the wound. With a hiss he pulled out the part, that sticked out of his back. Then he gently turned him over.

"Sammy?" he whispered. "Sammy! Open your eyes, Sammy!" but no reaction came from his brother. Afraid of what he might find, he pushed his fingers into Sam's neck, and let out a gasp when he felt a faint pulse.  
"Thank God!" he whispered. Again he tried to wake Sam, but again he didn't manage. He looked Sam over. The kid was in bad shape. He looked like hell. He had a large wound in his abdomen, from which a fracture of a wooden leg still sticked out of. He had slashes, nasty cuts and bruises all over his body. His wrist and hand were swollen, his legs tangled in a strange way. _Definitely broken_, Dean thought to himself. His shoulder looked dislocated, and he had some nasty cuts on his face. There wasn't a piece of skin that was unscatched. Dean tried to tread him as best as he could, but he had to get him to a hospital, quick...

"Sammy!" he whispered again.

**To Be Continued...**

**  
**----------------------  
Well, that was the first chapter. I'd like to know what you guys think! as I said, reviews are most welcome ;) and if it sucked badly, then please, don't spare me!!! other wise I'll never learn ;)  
Thanks for reading it!


End file.
